Redeem
by Sasoridoll
Summary: The third installment of Reasons! Sam is determined to find out Kisa's killer so she heads for Japan. Story finally complete! short last chs though, sorry it's so short!
1. Prologue

Sam was shaking intensely like she was going to fall over any second. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend, the girl who promised to come back safely, was… dead? She couldn't believe it. She just _couldn't_. She _wouldn't_! The man on the other line, by the name of Matsuda, called out her name from the other side. She opened her mouth to speak but words were unable to come out. She just stared blankly at her white walls.

"Miss Aero?"

"Ah-uh-um," She swallowed hard, "Yes?"

"I know this is hard for you. She's been through a great deal since she's been here. But I do have a question."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Do you have an idea of how this could have happened? Did Kisa tell you anything?" It sounded like he was begging for a good answer. Almost like he was asking a personal question rather than for the investigation.

"Um…" _I can't. She never told me anything. Why didn't she? Was she afraid that I might go over there and get myself killed too? _Sam sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't. She didn't say anything while she was there." She said.

Sam could only imagine an unfamiliar face looking distraught on the other side of the line, "I see…"

"We-well is there anything I can do!?" She asked quickly.

"Not right now. Probably not at all. You aren't involved with the case since she never told you anything."

"Oh…" She looked down then out the window, "Sorry I wasn't any help." She only said.

"Sorry for your lose." He hung up the phone and she closed her cell phone. Sam stared up to the sky through her window. _Is she really gone…? _The sun beat against her light, brown skin and shined her shoulder length black hair. It was so bright she had to squint a little to see the clouds slowly wonder by. _She had promised me too… But… _She smiled weakly still feeling a little sad, "I'm not all that sad… Am I happy you passed on? Whatever Kisa went through over there she guessed she deserve to have a rest even if it isn't as little as she'd hoped.

She walked over to her bed and sat against the corner. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knee. _Who's this Kira? Why would he have done such a bad thing to my friend, let alone just an innocent girl? But… _She groaned. _How could she be so strong for 4 months? I don't know what she went through though… Why won't they tell me? Even that Matsuda guy couldn't tell me and he sounded eager to tell me too… _

…

Sam could barely sleep. The news of her best friend's death was hard on her and she just couldn't believe she was gone. They were always together. From elementary school to college they have always been friends. They barely ever had a fight. She couldn't seem to rest without knowing the truth. _Who killed her? Why was she killed? What happened while she was there? _All these questions haunted her and they never went away. She couldn't even concentrate in school or her part time job. Most of her friends asked what was wrong but all she did was stare at them blankly before answering that it was nothing.

At home she decided to call Matsuda again. He called on his cell phone (hopefully) so maybe he'd pick up. The phone rung several times but the man who answered wasn't Matsuda. It was a man with a deeper, more speculating voice. "Um, hi. Matsuda just called me yesterday about the death of," She gulped, "Kisa Hiroshima."

He paused for a moment, "And how are you associated with her?" He asked, a little hurt in his voice, but it was covered up so well Sam didn't notice.

"I-I'm her friend."

"And why might you be calling here?"

"Um…" She sighed, looking down at her backpack that sat by her feet, "I just wanted to know what happened. How did she die? Wh-who killed her?"

"That's something I can't tell you." He answered coldy.

"But why!? Please! I need to know what happened to my best friend!"

His breathing turned heavily, "I'm sorry, but I still can't tell you."

Sam became enraged, "Then…" She clinched her fist, "Then I'll come over there and find out myself!" She snapped. "Kisa was like a sister to me and if you can't even tell me _how _she died then I'm coming over there! I'm going to find out who killed her and if he or she is still out there then I'm going after them myself!" She shouted hanging up the phone. She kept her hand on the phone, staring at it a little calmer, "I have to know…"

Leaving was no problem for her. She didn't live with her parents though she would tell them that she was leaving for Japan the next day and she saved a lot of money from her job so she was able to stay a couple of days at a hotel that didn't cost all that much. As far as she was concerned, her goal was to get the information out of them in less than a week before money got tight and she had to leave again. Even if it wasn't given to her in a week then she was determined to get a job there and stay even longer. She wasn't going to give up.

…

Sam was able to fall asleep while she was packing. She laid on her stomach, halfway off the bed, a green shirt hanging from her hand halfway into her suitcase. All she could remember was thinking about several things at a time, then she collapse on her bed never to open her eyes till morning.

…

She woke up later than she thought. She was a very light sleeper so she never expected to sleep 'till noon. She finished packing her suitcase and zipped it up placing a lock on the zipper. Just when she was about to leave to pick up a few snacks for the trip her home phone rang. She read the caller id to see that the area code was in Japan! She gasped and picked up the phone quickly, "He-hello!?" She was nervous. She never expected them to call back.

"This is the guy from yesterday." The male voice implied.

"O-oh, hello." _Should I apologize? _"Um, hey I'm sorry about yes-!"

"Are you still coming?" He interrupted.

"Huh!?"

"To Japan?"

"Um, uh-huh!"

He sighed, "Well don't." He commented coldly.

"What the-!? Why not!?" She was mad again.

"Japan is in a riot right now. You wouldn't want to come. You don't _need _to come. You'll only get yourself killed just like Kisa."

His words were sharp. They stabbed through her heart like a stake. _Riot? Killed? Why would he say something so coldy? _She pierced her lips, "I don't care! I wanna know what happened to Kisa and I'm going on a plain to Japan _today_! You can't stop me."

He sighed a hopeless sigh, "I guess I can't stop you…" He said hopelessly, "Fine. I'll be waiting for you." He finally said.

"What?"

"I'll wait for you at the airport in a car. I promise I'll pick you up, but I can't guarantee you'll get every answer you're wanting."

Her face turned pink with excitement but surprise, "Re-really!? You'll really pick me up!?" She could tell he nodded through the phone. _Wait… _"Oh! Um, I never caught your name!"

He paused, "It's Ryuzaki."

"Okay then."

"Now tell me what flight your getting on and when you're supposed to arrive and I'll be there."

And just like that she was on her way to Japan for the first time…

**A third story huh…? That's a lot! Thanx 4 reading the first chapter of the third installment of the original story Reasons! Plz follow sam lik u did kisa. And if it's 2 much 4 u than 2 bad. Im thinking of ideas 4 this story but im thinking I may not even finish it… (don't worry I'll use sum of ur guy's ideas! .wink wink.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt uneasy on the plane. She's always wanted to go to Japan, but not for the reason to help solve the case of a murdered best friend. She also felt nervous and scared. She couldn't help but shiver on the plane even though she turned her air off at her seat. Maybe it was the busy businessman working beside her? She didn't know. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. He was typing incredibly fast on his laptop, staring at it seriously. She had never seen a person work so hard. She turned her attention back to her window and turned her ipod up. She was listening to "the WORLD" by: Nightmare (lol, I just had to put that in there:3) and mouthed the words as she stared out her window. The clouds looked so soft and blue. She's always wanted to touch a cloud; she wanted to see if they were really as fluffy and soft as they looked but she knew they weren't. Despite that she couldn't help but dream.

Before Sam could drift off completely a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and quickly pushed the pause button. She turned to see the businessman staring at her, "Uh-um yes?"

"Could you please turn that down? I'm trying to concentrate." He answered coldly.

She smiled a fake smile though she did still feel a little sorry, "I-I'm so sorry!" She turned back to the window, her lips puckered. _What's __**his **__deal? How 'bout you try resting on a plane! You and the other grown-ups like you are always the same! _Her thought quickly passed over and she turned her ipod back on, leaning her head against the side of the plane. Staring at nothing, but clouds made her slightly sleepy though she was always tired. She drifted off…

…

"_Sam?" She heard a voice that wasn't hers. "Sam?" She opened her eyes only to see that she wasn't on the plane anymore. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't see. "Sam please don't go to Japan by yourself!" _

_She recognized the voice. The voice she's wanted to hear since that person's gone to Japan. Where was she? Why was she keeping her waiting for so long? "Kisa…?" _

"_Sam. Please… just go home."_

"_But… I came to see what happened to you! I can't go home now! Kisa, I miss you!" _

"_I miss you too, but… you can't come to see me yet."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Sam then felt herself fading away… _

…

Sam opened her eyes slowly to see that she was back in the plane. She couldn't see well though. She felt tears run down her cheeks for some reason. She couldn't remember. She was still listening to her music but the vocals were tuning in and out. She felt an overwhelming while she was asleep. One that scared her… She felt like she was dying in her dream. _Was it because of Kisa? _She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes only for her tears to smear across her face. _I should go to the bathroom. _She turned off her ipod and put it in her pocket. She groaned silently and took a glimpse at the man to see that he had fallen asleep with his laptop still on. She stared at him blankly before realizing that this was the opportunity for her to pass by him without him snapping at her.

She looked up to see that the buckled up seat belt sign wasn't on. She pushed the button in and slid the two ends apart and stood up. She held her breath in as she stepped over the slouched man. Once she made it to the other side she paused and released her breath. _Safe… _She started towards the bathroom in the back. She knocked on the door only to hear a low-toned voice saying that it was being used. Sam sighed and leaned against the back wall. _Why is there only one bathroom on these airplanes? They should at least have two… _She moved out of the way of a passing flight attendant with a cart then resumed her usual position. After a few minutes Sam became impatient and knocked on the door again, this time even louder, "Are you almost done in there?" No answer. She knocked again, "Hello!? Are you almost done!?" Still no answer. _What the hell was taking him so long!? _Sam called out for an attendant who also could not get the man to answer. After several tries the female attendant walked behind the curtains. Sam stood in the middle of the hallway and stared to the back of the plane. _How much longer is the ride to Japan anyway…? _

Suddenly the female attendant shrieked and Sam spun her head around to see a big man lying on the floor, of the bathroom, dead. Sam stared in horror as she stepped back slowly without taking her eyes off the man. She fell to the floor and covered her eyes, shivering. She could hear the rest of the passengers shift in their seats to see what was happening. They all started to panic suddenly and talk amongst themselves, scared. _What just happened…? Was there really…? A man… was killed? But how…? _She thought for a moment. _Was this… Kira's doing? The person who… killed Kisa? _She suddenly felt anger swell up inside her body though it never took the place of her fear. _He's still alive!? Why? I thought he… My best friend's killer is still alive!? _

She couldn't help it. She lifted her head from her palms to see the dead body once more. The man had the look of shock on his face. Staring at the man a new cascade of tears ran down her cheeks and all she could do now was scream…

**Ooohh! Is Kira really back!? Well here's the second chapter for you! Hope u enjoyed it! Sayonara fo' now:3**


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed at a port, sooner than expected. Due to the man that died in the airplane bathroom they stopped at an airport that wasn't their original spot. At least she still made it to Japan though she was still hours away from the airport she was supposed to meet that man. She was still shivering by the time she walked off the plane. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had never seen a dead body before. She stared wide-eyed at the ground as she took a seat at a gate. _How did that man die!? Did he have a heart attack? Was he shocked at something? _She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward. _How could this all happen? _

"Miss?" Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up to see a boy around her age standing beside her. "Are you okay?"

_Uh-! _She released a breath and looked up with a small smile, "More or less." She replied, "I was just… shocked maybe?"

He chuckled, "I bet we all were." He sat down beside her, "But you seemed terrified the most." He smiled, "Is there a reason why?"

"Uh-," She looked down, concerned. _Is it because I believe this is the same way Kisa died? Can I tell him that? _"Well…" She started, "It's because…" She groaned trying to find the right words to say, "I think it maybe the same person who killed… my best friend."

"What!? You mean that man was murdered?"

"No! I don't know it for sure! In Japan there have been a lot of murders caused by this one killer. So I've heard anyway. He had just killed my friend so I guess I replaced the situation with how she died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, please don't be, ah…" She groaned clueless as she leaned her head sideways. "And… I can't believe I told this to a total stranger…" She chuckled lightly as she smiled.

"Oh, heh, sorry!" He scratched the back of his head, "My name is Takeshi." He held out his hand as he kept his other hand on the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you!" She took his hand, "It's Sam." They shook hands then quickly released each others hand, "So," Sam started, "Why have you come to Japan?"

He ran his hand threw his dark, blue hair, trying to get it out of his eyes and he adjusted his thin glasses. He was cute to her and the thought made Sam go a little pink. "Well…" he looked at particularly nothing through the corner of his eye as if thinking, "I'm actually here for a job." He replied with a smile, "I'm actually a journalist, or at least, trying to be one. I still have a long way to go!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head again.

_He sure seems like an easy-going boy. I wish I was like that… _"Really? Wow, that's really nice." _Kinda reminds me of Kisa… She loved to write too… _"How long have you been writing?"

"Let's see…" He took off his glasses and stared up at the ceiling as he counted with his fingers. After a few minutes he paused like he hit something uncertain. After a long paused he started back at her smiling, "For as long as I can remember!"

_It took you that long…!? _"That's nice to have done something you really like for almost your whole life. I'd like to read some of your stories someday."

"Thanks. Maybe… I can call you?" He looked awkward.

Sam turned pink again, "Uh-sure!" She took out her cell phone and handed it to Takeshi while he handed her his. They both put in their numbers and switched cell phones again. Sam stared at her cell phone and suddenly remembered something. "Oh no!" She shot up and gave Takeshi an apologizing smile, "I'm sorry. I forgot, I need to call someone! Since our flight got delayed an' everything!" She grabbed her bag and started the opposite way. She paused and waved back, "I'll see you later 'kay!?"

"Wait!" He called running after her. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped and spun around to look at him. "I **will **see you again right?"

Sam pushed her hair behind her ear as she turned red, "O-of course. You can-can call me and set up a day and place we can meet again."

Takeshi smiled that huge, bright smile again which made Sam go hot, ""Kay! I'll see you then!" He let go of her wrist and started the other way. He waved back to her as he started off and disappeared in the crowd. She pushed her hair behind her ear again I she stood, staring. No one has ever been so interested in her before. "Wait! I still have to-!" She started towards a less crowded place in the airport.

She found a place where there were four huge windows, side-by-side, and a few people walked. She waited for a women and her child to pass her and watched as a businessman ran through the hall. Sam then flipped open her cell and pressed the send button to dial the man's phone number. The phone rang several times before she heard the call pick up. "Hello?" It was the man.

The sound of his voice made her heart speed up. There was something about his voice… "Uh-um, hi. This is Sam Aero. The girl you were supposed to pick up at the airport."

"Yes of course. You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

_An hour!? Has it really been that long!? _"Um, yes! I really sorry! There had been an-um-_accident _in the plane so there has been a slight delay."

"What kind of accident?"

"Um…" She paused looking down at her feet, "Someone… died." Sam could hear the man's voice growing harder. There was a long pause before Sam thought something was wrong, "Hello? Are you okay!?"

"What airport are you at?"

"Oh! Um… I'm not sure. I have to ask someone."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up there."

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Sorry it took so long. Skool is a hassle around here! Well now Sam finally gets to meet the guy she's been talking to finally in the 4****th**** chapter! See ya in chapter 4! Whoot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat patiently outside the airport. It was a little chilly and pretty windy but she didn't care. If she survived what happened in the plane, she could surely survived a little cold. She wasn't all that cold anyway. Her jacket was light but she was also wearing arm warmers so it didn't really affect her. She had also changed into jeans before going outside.

She held her back to her chest as she stared at the families and people walking to and fro. She watched a small baby walking by himself beside his mother as he played with his little doll. That made her smile for a second before she her thoughts wondered off to Kisa. She looked up at the night sky. She could barely see any stars though because of the bright lights of the airport and the town down below. _Kisa… Could the man dieing on the plane and Kisa dieing in Japan have anything to do with each other? _She squinted her eyes. _Who would __**want **__to kill someone like Kisa? _

Before her tears could spill over a horn sounded which caught her attention. A clean-looking black car pulled up in front of the entrance and an elderly man walked out and started towards her. The man held out his hand, "Miss Sam Aero?"

"Uh yes?" She took the man's hand and shook it before standing up. The man led her towards the car and opened the left passenger door. Kisa slid in the seat and the door closed behind her. She looked around the clean car to finally see a man around her age sitting right beside her. She stared at him dumbfounded as he kept his attention to the front window. She felt her suitcase being set into the trunk and the door closing behind it. The boy was around her age and his black hair practically defined gravity.

"Hey," He finally said as he turned to face her. His expression was so blank… she wondered if anything happened to him or if he was always like this. He extended his hand, "I'm L." He said.

"L…" She said taking it in. _Isn't that the name of a detective that solved a lot of cases? _It was. She remembered reading about it; trying to find out more about the case Kisa was involved in. "Um… hello." She took his hand and it was a very firm grip compared to her own. "It's Kisa."

"So…" He started, taking back his hand, "why have you come here?"

His icy stare made her lean back a little. The elder man got into the car and the car immediately started moving. "I came…" Sam gulped and clutched her hands on her lap, "because… I wanted to see what happened to my best friend: Kisa." She felt her nails dig into her palms feeling herself getting more nervous. "I want to know more. I need to…"

L's expression turned worried and hurt and it looked like he stopped breathing. He turned his attention to the window and started at the outside trying to hide his face. "You've wasted your time coming here." He answered coldly.

"Wh-what?"

"You don't belong here." He answered, "It's better if you… leave." He choked out the last word.

"How could you-!?"

"No."

Her grip tightened and she could feel warm liquid running down her fingers. His words took her back. Her eyebrows made the v shape, "I'm not leaving!" She snapped. L spun his head around looking shot and hurt, "I want to-I want to know what happened to Kisa! I can't stand the thought of not knowing anything!" She felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. "She was like a sister to me!" She cried, "You can't tell me I have no right find out what happened to her!" Her tears finally spilled over and she shut her eyes tightly and faced her lap. "I'm not… leaving…" She managed to mumble. There was silence for what seemed like the longest moment.

L sighed, "I'm sorry that was… wrong of me…" He really did sound sincere. "Please don't… cry…" He truly sounded hurt from all this.

Sam wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry…" Just then Sam had just realized she was bleeding. She stared at them with wide eyes. "I'm bleeding…?" She put them back on her lap, "Ouch!"

"You idiot!" L started taking Sam's hand, "How did you manage to do this?"

"How dare you! I am not an idiot! Why do you even care anyway!?" She pouted. _Acting so cold to me before… _

"Because I can't stand it… when someone gets hurt… because of me…" Sam stared at him concerned as he continued to stare at her hand. He put his hand over hers and her face turned pink. His hand was so warm. He looked up at the elderly driver, "Watari?" He sounded like he was ordering him to do something.

"Yes L." He answered and he quickly turned a corner.

"Wh-where are we going?" Sam placed her hand on the seat in front of her only to take it back from the sting in her hand.

"Mm… I guess you can say home."

**Well here's chapter 4! I accidentally used Kisa's name instead of Sam's a couple of times. I guess I miss her more than I thought! Hahah! So sorry if you see her name followed by her saying something because I didn't mean it! - anyway, see you in chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat silently, watching as Watari wrapped her hands. They didn't really hurt all that much anymore. In fact, she couldn't feel a thing. It wasn't like anything was numb, but she just couldn't feel it. She did feel the elderly man's hands though. They weren't as warm as L's but they were just as big. When Watari was done he bowed to her and left the room. She thanked him as he disappeared into the other room. She sighed and stared at her hands. Before she got too distracted she walked over to the huge window and sat on the sofa. They were in a hotel for some reason. Is this where he really lives? The neon lights sparkled brightly and most of them were moving. She couldn't believe she was in Japan. It's nothing like she imagined. _Did Kisa think it was this beautiful…? Did she see the same few that I am right now? _

"Sorry to keep you waiting." L said as he walked over to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. He handed her a cup of tea. "Here."

Sam took it, "Uh-thanks." She let the steam brush her face. It smelt good too. She blew on it a couple of times before sipping it. _Yuck! _She pulled away, she had never tried tea before and she thought she never would again! _Is tea always this bitter!? _She looked over at L who was adding several sugar cubes into his cup. _Maybe I should try that… _She leaned forward and took two cubes. She sat back in her seat and watched the cubes dissolve in her cup. She was clearly fascinated.

"So…" L started, taking a sip from his tea, "what is it that you want to know?"

"Um…" She stared back down at her cup, "I was just wondering… what happened to her? What has she been through since she came to Japan?"

"Well," He scratched his head as if wondering where he should start, "As you know, four months before on her first visit to Japan she… saw the murder of an FBI agent investigating in Japan."

Sam gasped, "Re-really?"

He nodded, "Apparently Kira, the mass murderer, thought she saw his face and started going after her in attempts to kill her. Though a few weeks after we successfully apprehended the first Kira."

"First… Kira…?" Sam already knew from that, that there was more than one.

"Yes. Then four months after she was sent a letter, supposedly from her old boss in Japan, asking for help on a project. That's when she was on her trip to Japan again, this time with her parents."

"O-oh yea her parents! They're still alive aren't they!?"

L shook his head slowly, "Sadly… the second Kira killed them."

Sam shot back in her seat shocked, "H-how…?"

"Kira… has the power to manipulate a person before they die so… she… was able to make her mother kill her father and come after her. Then she ended up killing herself afterwards." He closed his eyes.

Sam froze. _Is he serious…? _She couldn't breathe. _Could anyone really do that to a person? Apparently… but… why would someone do that? That's… that's so cruel… _She looked down. _I can't… I can't hear anymore of this…? _

"Do you want me to go on?" He asked coldly.

Sam gulped hard, "Uh… yeah." Her voice was shaking.

L sighed and continued, "After… Kisa was in the hospital for a while and right after she got out Kira called to confront her." Sam gasped and looked back up at L, "Kisa agreed and met Kira in a warehouse. While she was there… Kisa had a heart attack and collapse again putting her in the hospital."

_Kisa… _

"After she woke up…" He thought carefully looking like he was skipping a few things, "A… she died in the hospital by another heart attack."

_Kisa…_

"That's the end."

_Kisa! _"No!" She snapped, dropping her cup. It shattered sending pieces of glass and tea all over the floor. "How could-!?" Tears formed, "How could **anyone **have the power to do something like that!?" She cried. "She went through… she went through… a lot…" _And I wasn't there to help her… _

"So… now that you know everything… are you leaving…?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

_What…? You're just going to leave like that? _"Why is it… that you came to Japan just to find out what happened to your friend? And after you were told what you wanted… you're willing to leave the day after?"

_Oh… _Sam smiled lightly, "It's because… I wanted to know first hand… how she died. I can't stand to hear things so important over the phone. And… you wouldn't have told me anyway even if we were talking to each other right now over the phone." She wiped the tears in her eyes. "At first… all I really wanted to do is get revenge for her. She didn't deserve what she got. But… that just wasn't me and I knew that it wouldn't even make a difference either way. "Kisa…" She shivered, "She's gone… and doing that wouldn't bring her back." She laughed a little, "Man… I promised myself… and Kisa… that…" Her tears spilled over like a cascade and she hid her face in her hands. _That I wouldn't break down… _The room was silent. All Sam could hear were her cries. _Kisa… How could someone do that to you!? I can't… I can't… _

Suddenly she felt and arm wrap around her body. Sam gasped as the arm pulled her closer to the man's body. She stared up at L. "Please don't…"

_He-he's shivering…? _Sam wasn't thinking straight. She stared off in nothing in particular as she wrapped her arms around L's tight grip. She felt herself blushing but she didn't take much notice. She hid her face in L's arm as she continued to cry for the rest of the night…

**Emotional chapter huh!? Well that's chapter 5 fo' ya! See ya next time! This is when it finally gets started on the action so don't stop reading:3**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up having no idea of where she was. The place she was in was comfortable though. It felt warm and for some reason protective. She wiped a few more wet tears from her eyes before sitting up a little. It seemed like the curtains were shut though rays of lights were still able to cut through. The room was a darkish, crimson color. She sat up far enough to see that she wasn't lying in a bed, but on someone's lap. She gasped and looked up at the sleeping face of L! Here eyes widened. _I-I fell asleep with L! O-on his lap!! _She remembered just last night. _L… He must have… stayed with me the whole night. _Sam stared closer at L's face. He looked so emotionless when he slept though he had such a cute face. His sleeping face was cute. Kinda innocent now that she gets a good look. Her face turned red. _I… _She sighed tiredly. _What am I thinking…? _

She looked around the living area. It was very neat. Very clean. She didn't think there was a speck of dirt anywhere. This must be a really good hotel… Sam took this chance to wash up and change her clothes.

…

Sam walked out of the bathroom holding a wet towel to her head. She had just finished taking a shower and finally felt cool and relaxed for the first time since she's been in Japan. She was wearing her favorite black jacket with a monkey on the left side of her chest and a pair of plaid caprice. She entered the living area to see that L was still sleeping. His feet were up on the couch in the same fashion he sat in a chair and his head rested against the back of the seat.

She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her brush. She started going through her hair as she looked back at L, "Maybe he's not going to wake up for a while…" She said in a small voice talking to no one in particular. She stared up at the ceiling in thought, "Maybe I can roam around Japan for a while before I go back home. I might as well…" She giggled to herself, "Yeah, I'll do that!" She quickly brushed the rest of her hair and grabbed her bag from the coffee table. She ran over to the door and put on her shoes. She checked to make sure that she had her cell phone. If L really needed her all he had to do was call. It's not like she has to stay here 24/7. She wasn't even wanted here in the first place. She ran out and closed the door silently behind her…

…

Sam thought Japan was better than she had thought. The place was pretty lively though she hated that it was so crowded. Teenagers walked around in such cute Lolita outfits and some had on outfits she weren't even sure of. She liked them though. They were pretty unique. After an hour of shopping she stopped back a café and ordered a smoothie. She was exhausted from all the walking she did though she didn't really buy a lot of stuff. All she bought were a couple of CDs and a jacket. When she finally got her smoothie she started drinking it as she stared through the huge window. _Everything just seems so… different than things back at home. In the U.S teenagers dress… "normal" somewhat while teens here just dress… so… _She sighed, "I think I really belong here… I never dress normal back home… whatever normal is…" She sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder if L's awake yet…? He has to be. _

"Yo Sam!" A voice called behind her.

_Who-? _She turned to see Takeshi running towards her. "Ta-Takeshi!"

"I haven't seen you in awhile!" He laughed, sitting in the seat opposite her, "Though… it's only been one night huh?" He joked but the joke was so lame that Sam couldn't help but laugh. "So, how's life been treating you since you've been in Japan?"

She smiled, "I-I'm okay." She adjusted in her seat, "How 'bout you? How's your job coming?"

"Mm… okay I guess." He commented. "Not really all that great as I thought it'd be."

"You're just full of excitement aren't you?" Sam joked and Takeshi scratched the back of his head laughing, "Don't worry, it'll get better you'll see."

"And what about you Miss Positive? Have things worked out for you yet?" He rested his arms on the table.

"Ah-um… it's been… going the way I want you could say." She put on a fake smile.

"Hm…" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" Her face turned pink.

"You're lying to me aren't you?"

"N-no! It really has been going my way!" _That's the only way I __**can**__ say it so I'm not actually lying! _"Things have been… going well for me since I've been here." She answered calmly, looking down at the table with an angelic smile.

"Really…?" He sounded skeptical. Sam frowned, still staring down at the table. Takeshi smiled as he rested his hand on his cheek. "So things have really been going that great for you! That's great!"

Sam looked up pink faced. She stared at his effortless smile and made one warm one of her own. "Thanks." Takeshi gasped and looked up at her. He exhaled his held breath and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Sam gasped as she put her hand to her cheek, her face turning red.

Takeshi smiled, showing his teeth, "Keep going! 'Kay?" He stood up and started towards the door, "I'll see you later!" He walked out leaving a stunned Sam staring at the door from her seat.

"Ah-uh… um…" She sighed happily, stood up, and walked towards the door. She paid the waiter and walked out. That's when she suddenly bumped into a huge man who seemed to have been in a rush. But when he took one look at her he turned away, eyes wide, and started walking nervously back on the sidewalk. _What was…? _She saw a piece of paper on the floor. "Hey Sir!" She called after him as she picked up the note, "Sir you-!" She felt a huge serge of energy flow through her and turned frozen in the middle of the street. _Wha-what was that!? _After a few moments she was able to stand up straight and right when she did she saw the man, from before, running towards her.

He grabbed her harshly by the shoulders, his expression looked intense, "Come with me!"

"Wha-what?" She grew a little scared, "Wait, please let go of me." She demanded.

"Come or who knows what will happen… to the detective." He smirked.

_Detective? Wait, does he mean L? And how does he-he know? What's going on!? _"What are you talking about!? What are you up to!?"

He let her go and turned his back towards her, still staring at her through the corner of his eye, "The directions are on that piece of paper." He answered smartly.

She opened the notebook paper to see the directions. What's going on? This seems well too planned out. She had so many questions-. "Hold-!" She gasped, taken back. The man had a gun pointed to his head! "Wait!" She extended her hand but she was too late. The man shot himself and felt to the ground in one swift, painful motion. She could barely believe it! She stood frozen again though she knew why this time. She saw _death_. People rushed over to see who had died and most of them were staring at her. She couldn't breathe. Sam turned the other way and ran towards the way the directions said to…

**Sorry it took me SO long to write this chapter. I actually got the two pages done, like, two weeks ago, it's just I needed to find a way to start the action lik I wanted. I promise I'll catch up this weekend. But fo' now, sayonara! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's head was spinning. What had just happened? A stranger who had just said that I should hurry to L just shot himself? Something just seemed to weird about it. Like it was planned by itself without the man's acknowledgment. She was dizzy but she couldn't stop running. Was something happening to L? Is something wrong with him? Just the thought of it made her run faster. Where was he!?

…

It took her a while but she finally made it to the destination in the directions. It seemed pretty weird. It was nice looking house that was for sale. Obviously it was empty inside and for some reason it seemed isolated from the rest of the houses. She ignored this though and walked inside. The door didn't creak open and it shut so softly you would never know if someone was coming in or not. Sam felt scared to but she called out L's name, "Hello? L?"

The sound of a wire being cut was heard from beneath her and the slight sound of something flying so fast that it made a sharps sound came from below also. At first she didn't understand or at least feel a thing. Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and she fell to the ground. She put her hand to her bleeding ankle and hissed in pain. _What just happened? _Then, a little girl started laughing. _A little girl? _This was the sound that didn't belong. A person who didn't belong here. She came out from behind a shadow of a pillar. She looked like any other normal little girl. She seemed about six years old and she was wearing a pair of caprice and a tank top. Her blond hair was in two long ponytails and she was holding a black notebook in her hand. "Wh-what are you…?"

The little girl smiled, "It's so nice to see… one of Kisa's friends." She commented with a smirk.

Sam's eyes widened, "Wh-wha? Kisa? How do you-!?"

"I would have never thought," She interrupted, "That I could come back into the world of the living. It seemed so… illogical at first but now that I see it with my own eyes I know it's real." She took a few paces to the right, "Of course, nothing should be so surprising to me. I did find the death note after all."

Sam was stunned. What was this girl saying? She talked so… grown it was almost unbelievable. And… what did she mean by that she's come back into the world of the living? "Wha-what's going on? How do you-how do you know Kisa!?"

"I'm sure you've heard of me." She answered. "My name is… Light Yagami."

_What? I-I've heard that name somewhere before… That's right! L! He was, he was saying how Light was Kira? Is this really him!? No it can't be! This is just a little girl! There is no way-! _"How could that…?"

"I never knew this either. But apparently… I was given a second chance. A chance to finally correct this world! I'm almost done! Only a few more and this world is mine!" He laughed. "As a reward for all my "hard work" I was able to come back into this world." He giggled.

"N-no way!"

"Yes, and now that, that meddlesome girl is out of the picture I can finally-!"

"**No!! **How dare you-how **dare **you speak about Kisa that way! Shut the hell up about her!"

He stared down at her, "You are also a troublesome girl who needs to be punished."

"Then why don't you kill me too?"

"Not yet." He looked away, "I need you for something first. I can't kill you until my plan works."

What plan…" She trailed off, "Wait! Has this got something to do with L!?" He stared at her coldly with a grin on his face. "No! Don't you dare or-!"

"Or you'll do what!?" He snapped, "Look at you! You're worthless. You can't even stand up now let alone be to any help."

Sam gasped and looked down. He was right. She was of no use here. Her coming was only a nuisance. To L and to everyone else. Before she got completely lost in her thoughts a voice called out to her, "Sam!"

It sounded like, "L? L don't come in! Get out of here!" L ran into the door, "Oh no."

"Sam!" He ran over to her and knelt down beside her. "What happened to you?"

"L…"

"Nice to see you again L." L turned his gaze to the little girl standing before them.

"Again?"

"You hurt me deeply," He commented with a smile, "Don't you remember me? It's nice to see you again. It's me, Light."

L looked hurt from this response, "Li-Light? You can't-," L glanced down at the black notebook in his hands and realized he wasn't lying. "What are you doing back here!?"

"I actually wanted to help you with something. To bring something precious back to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying; I can bring your precious Kisa back to life."

**Well here's chapter 7 fo' you! Wow! I wonder if he can really do that! Well ur just gonna havta find out! Was it clever of me to bring Light back to life? Hm… I wonder. Anyway, see you in chapter 8! Whoo! Finally got it started huh? About time right? **


	8. Chapter 8

L was staring wide-eyed at Light, and so was I. He could bring Kisa back to life? No way. That has to be a lie right? But still, with that smug smile on Light's face it was hard for her to tell.

"You're lying! I know all of the rules of the death note! There is no way you can bring her back!"

Light laughed, "This is something that isn't written in the notebook." He spread his arms apart, "_I'm _back aren't I?" L gasped. "Why are you hesitating? Don't you want her back?" You were _in love _with her weren't you?"

Sam gasped. _He was? Is that why…? _She turned her head towards him, "L…?" His bangs shadowed his eyes now as if he were thinking.

"You loved her, but sadly you let the poor thing die. _You _weren't there to save her. She never got to live her full life. Don't you want to repay her?"

_Stop… Stop it… Stop! Kisa can never… _Her eyes started to water, "Kisa…"

"Sam… Don't cry." L looked up at Kira in the little girl's body, "I'll bring her back!"

_N-no! _Her head shot up. She was shocked. She never thought L would give into it!

"Oh, but there _is _a condition." He smirked, "You're going to have to write in this notebook and give up most of your lifespan."

L still looked determined, "I'll… do it."

_No! L! _She couldn't talk. L stood up and started towards the little girl. Sam tried reaching for him but he was out of her reach too fast. What was happening!? _This has to be a lie! Kisa-someone who's past away-can never come back! _L reached the Light and was getting ready to write his name in the notebook, "St-stop it! **Stop it right now L!!**" She screamed. "Don't you dare… write your name in that book. I… understand. I miss her so much; I miss her too. But we have to accept that-that she can't come back!" L flinched and stared back at her with hurt eyes, "Please." She held her bloody ankle tighter, "**Please don't leave me too!!**" Her tears overflowed, "I'd never be able to…" His eyes widened.

"Sam…" He walked over to the weeping girl and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Damn girl. I guess I'm going to have to-." His voice was cut off by a siren. "Wh-what's that?"

"I took the liberty of having the investigation team call up the police. They're going to kill you right on the spot." L answered coldly.

"Why-!?"

"You are a _monster_. You are no longer a human being so all you get is death." The door slammed open and a huge flood of policemen flooded into the room. They were all hiding their faces behind helmets and their shields.

"L?" He lifted the wounded girl up started towards the entrance.

"We're not staying. You don't have to watch."

Sam felt terrified. _Were they going to shoot him right here? They aren't going to take him anywhere? _They made it outside and right when they did a huge echo of gunshots-one after the other-sounded. She gripped her hand tightly onto L's shirt. _Was Kira dead?_

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took **_**sooo **_**long again! My school blocked fanfiction so I had to wait to do it at my house! Doesn't that suck! Man, anyway. You ready for the last chapter? Well your gonna have to be since it's the next one! Whoo! See you on the last chapter! It seems like there was no point to this sequal huh? **


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat silently in L's hotel room. They were sitting right in front of each other, but there was no talking. They never even made eye contact. It was silent, the two just wondering off into space. Her ankle still stung but she wasn't really paying attention. She was staring at a small crack in the wall up in the ceiling. She was wondering what happened to Light aka Kira. Of course he died right? She remembered the offer Light was making to L. Could he really have been able to bring Kisa back? Her forehead wrinkled as she turned her gaze to L who was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into space. "L…?" She finally said.

"Hm?" He didn't look at her.

"Um… I was wondering, did you really think that Light… could have really been able to bring Kisa back?"

He sighed, "I don't know for sure. Maybe not."

"Then why did you go to him?"

He grunted while a wrinkle also appeared on his forehead, "I was blinded." He said, "I wasn't thinking and I could have… done something I would have regretted." He looked at her, "Sam, what did you mean… when you said "please don't leave me too"?"

Sam tensed, "Um… I meant that… I didn't want to lose someone else that I loved." She smiled.

L gulped, "Love?" She looked away embarrassed. He smiled though, "Do you want to sit next to me?"

"S-sure." She walked over and gently sat next to him. She rubbed her ankle lightly, "Hey L? Why did… you like Kisa? How did you fall in love with her?" The atmosphere felt lighter now. It was just the two of them now but it still seemed so refreshing.

"I fell in love with her… because," He chuckled lightly breaking his answer for a brief second, "she was just so, _childish_. She seemed like such a kid."

Sam laughed, "She was."

"She was just such a joy to be around." He exhaled a breath, "But now… I'm able to move on without her."

Sam gasped, "H-how?"

He grinned at her, "Because I met you."

She laughed, "It just seems _so _cheesy L! But… I think I may feel the same way." They leaned in and kissed each other. It seemed almost like a greeting. Showing a beginning maybe? Either way they were both relieved that it was now a happy ending…

**Is Kira truly gone? Well you're just going to have to live with the thought cause there ain't going to be a 4****th**** story! That's it for me! What was the point of this sequel? Maybe it was to give L a happy ending? He needs one. He's one of the coolest characters on Death Note and deserves a happy ending! But for me, he'll always have a happy ending when I'm writing about him! Hehe! Anyway, I hope u've enjoyed my story and I'm so glad and thankful for the people who actually read this Death Note story since the first one! Thanks so much! Well that's it! For now… **


End file.
